U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/003,910, “Focused Compression Mitral Valve Device and Method;” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/142,637, “Body Lumen Device Anchor, Device and Assembly;” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/331,143, “System and Method to Effect the Mitral Valve Annulus of a Heart;” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,172, “Device and Method for Modifying the Shape of a Body Organ,” filed May 2, 2003; which are assigned to Cardiac Dimensions Inc., (the assignee of the present invention) and are herein incorporated by reference, disclose a variety of tissue deflecting mechanisms. In one application, the deflecting mechanisms engage a vessel wall in a coronary sinus and great cardiac vein to aid the closure of a regurgitating mitral valve. These devices generally include a connector (such as a cable or support wire) extending between a proximal anchor and a distal anchor engaging the lumen wall. The devices can be deployed to reshape the coronary sinus and the adjacent mitral valve annulus.
The purpose of a support device in a lumen such as a vein or artery is to reshape a particular tissue area adjacent to the lumen. In order to be minimally invasive, the reshaping should be limited to the target tissue, such as the mitral valve annulus, and any reshaping of other tissue adjacent to the lumen should be minimized or avoided. For example, to treat mitral valve regurgitation, the device is placed in the coronary sinus to reshape the mitral valve annulus. Care should be taken to minimize the reshaping of other adjacent tissue, such as nearby arteries. See, e.g., the following applications (the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference): U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/855,945, “Mitral Valve Therapy Device, System and Method” (published Nov. 14, 2002, as U.S. 2002/0169504 A1); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/855,946, “Mitral Valve Therapy Assembly and Method” (published Nov. 14, 2002, as U.S. 2002/0169502 A1). It is also advisable to monitor cardiac perfusion during and after such mitral valve regurgitation therapy. See, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/366,585, “Method of Implanting a Mitral Valve Therapy Device,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Tissue shaping devices that apply force to a localized, discrete portion of the vessel wall surrounding a lumen have been described. See, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/003,910, “Focused Compression Mitral Valve Device and Method,” which describes the use of such devices disposed in the coronary sinus to treat mitral valve regurgitation. Other therapies deploy one or more rigid devices in the lumen to change the shape of the lumen and adjacent tissue. See, e.g., Lashinski et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/066,302 (published as U.S. 2002/0151961 A1); Taylor et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/068,264 (published as U.S. 2002/0183835 A1); Liddicoat et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/112,354 (published as U.S. 2002/0183838 A1); the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Still other tissue shaping devices utilize an “anchor and cinch” method to modify tissue adjacent a lumen, i.e., by anchoring a distal anchor, placing a proximally-directed force on a connector extending proximally from the distal anchor, and anchoring a proximal anchor to maintain the configuration.